


Pick Me Up

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pining, terrible pickup lines, the sparia and haleb is implied, you have to squint for the sparia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily pines over Alison, and gets mysterious texts with reallly bad pickup lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, I do not own these characters, I am not profiting from this in any way, etc.

Emily’s eyes lingered on Alison’s face. Imagining what it would be like to curl her fingers around Alison’s, to gently kiss her cheek. Her face flushed as Alison glanced over, and she busied herself with continuing her painting, dipping her paintbrush in the watery paint, swirling it around. As close as she had come to admitting her feelings for the blonde before, she always backed down. It wasn’t as though Alison DiLaurentis, queen bee of Rosewood High, would ever feel the same way. When she looked back up, Alison was talking to her friend, who Emily didn’t know the name of- she was tall, with long brown hair and a very preppy style. She was the kind of person who got A’s in every class. She dragged her eyes back to her canvas, and brushed the paint onto it gently- making a curve shape, up the side of the canvas. She didn’t even know what she was painting, but the teacher had said abstract. Not that Emily totally knew what that meant- she only joined Art 101 when she overheard Alison telling her friends about it. Of course, Emily was so pathetic she had to force her friends, Aria and Hanna, to join with her. It was all right for Aria, who had a natural artistic talent, but Hanna had no idea what she was doing, and usually ended up huffing and pulling out her phone to do online shopping. It was unlikely she and Emily would pass the course- though Emily’s distraction wasn’t her cell phone. She looked back over at Alison again, who was mixing paints, her brow scrunched up in concentration. Art was the only time Emily saw Alison let her guard down, drop her bitch façade. Emily only felt like that when she swam- or looked at Alison, obviously. The bell rang, harsh and loud, and the chatter of other students grew louder as they started to pack up. As Emily walked out the door, she felt someone bump into her, and her eyes widened as she muttered, “Sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s me that was running.”  
Emily recognised that voice. She turned slowly, and there was Alison DiLaurentis herself, smirking a little. Emily went bright red and mumbled another apology, then rushed out the door, not waiting for her friends to catch up.  
\---  
That night, Emily was reading on her bed, when she felt a vibration under her foot. She lifted it and pulled out her phone, unlocking it and seeing she had three texts.   
1\. Hanna: u no tht cute guy I wz tlking abt?  
2\. Hanna: he askd me out!!!  
Emily struggled to remember Hanna’s crush’s name, then gave up and replied, “That’s awesome. ”  
She then scrolled down for the third text, from an unknown number.  
3\. Unknown Number: My mom thinks I`m straight, can you help me prove her wrong?  
Emily stared at the screen in confusion, and debated forwarding the text to Aria, but decided against it, and instead put down the phone and pretended to forget about it.  
\---  
Emily hopped on the bus as quickly as possible the next morning- she hadn’t slept much, tossing and turning because of that text. She eventually decided it must have been a wrong number.   
When she got to her locker, she noticed something sticking out the top. She frowned and pulled it out, and found a piece of paper saying:  
You are hotter than the bottom of my laptop.  
Emily went red and shoved the paper back in, forgetting her books. So, not a wrong number then…

\---  
In art, Hanna wouldn’t stop talking about that guy- apparently his name was Caleb- and Aria was watching Emily curiously. When Emily went to get the required apron from the front of the class, Aria followed her, even though she already had an apron.   
“Em.”  
“Yeah?” Emily replied, pretending to have trouble picking an apron, although the one she always wore was right on top of the pile.  
“What’s up? Don’t deny it, I can tell it’s something. Is it Hanna and Caleb? Because you know that-“  
“No, I’m fine,” Emily muttered. “I just… I guess… I got these kinda weird messages, last night and this morning.  
Aria’s forehead creased in concern. “Weird how?”  
“Well. Um, the first one…” Emily pulled her phone out, after checking the teacher wasn’t looking, and showed the text to Aria.  
“Oh. Wow,” Aria said, looking surprised. “And the other?”  
“It was a note in my locker, saying “You are hotter than the bottom of my laptop,” Emily told her, her cheeks nearly catching fire.   
“Ummm. Wow. And nothing since this morning?”   
“Nope.”  
“Huh. Well… did you recognise the handwriting, then?”  
“It was printed.”  
“Huh,” Aria said again, and as the girls reached their table again, Aria grinned, pointing at Emily’s spot. “I think you must have an admirer.” Emily rushed forward and picked up the blue piece of paper on the desk, this time written in stylish, cursive writing.  
I’m no organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart.  
Emily looked up at Hanna. “Hanna, did you see who left this?”   
Hanna frowned and pulled an earbud out. “What?”  
“Great,” Emily groaned, slamming her fist against her forehead. “Looks like we’ll never find out who it is.”  
“Does it matter?” Aria asked. “I mean, you’re crazy about Alison anyway-“  
“What are we talking about?” Hanna asked, looking even more confused.   
“Sorry,” came a voice, and as the girls all looked up, Alison squeezed past their table, her friend following close behind. As Alison reached the paint selection, she turned and smiled at them.   
“Shit. How long was she behind us?” Emily squeaked.  
“I dunno,” Hanna shrugged. “Why don’t you just-“  
“Hanna. She’s Alison DiLaurentis. As in, queen of the school, Alison DiLaurentis.”  
“Whatever,” Hanna shrugged again, and stuck her earbud in again, happily humming along to her music.

\---   
Unknown Number: I was feeling a little bit off today, but you definitely turned me on.   
Emily went scarlet and hurriedly texted back.   
Emily: Who is this?  
She waited all night for a response, but got nothing. 

\---  
In Maths, the Mysterious Messenger (as Aria had dubbed them) sent another text.  
Unknown Number: You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is in love with me.  
Not knowing who was doing this was driving Emily crazy, and Aria seemed to notice, because she squeezed Emily’s hand consolingly.   
“I’m sure we’ll find out who it is,” she whispered, and Emily smiled a little.

\---  
Art came around, and the teacher wanted people to get in pairs for a project. Alison’s friend rushed over and asked Aria to work with her, and Hanna paired up with Lucas, and Emily thought she was the only one left, when Alison came over and asked, casually, “Wanna be partners?”  
Emily nearly froze in shock. “Um. Yes. I mean. Yeah, that would be- I- Yeah.”  
Alison smiled a little, and pulled out her phone. “So, we should swap numbers, so we can meet up after school to work on this.”  
Emily quickly grabbed her phone, too, and started to type in Alison’s number as she read out each number. It sounded familiar, and when she had the whole thing typed in and tried to save it, her phone said she already had that number as a contact. Emily frowned, and Alison smiled at her sweetly. “What’s up?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.  
Just then, another text pinged through.   
This may seem corny, but you make me really horny.  
Emily stared at her phone, then the number- then Alison, who was holding her phone in her hands, a smile on her lips. Alison then cleared her throat, and said, nervously, “So. How’s after school at 4?”  
Emily smiled then, hesitant but still a smile. “Perfect.”  
\---  
They met at Alison’s house, and stayed at the table in her dining room, both the girls sneaking looks at each other.   
“Uh, so,” Alison said, and this was the first time Emily had seen her at a loss for words. “Did you want to-“   
She was cut off by Emily reaching across and putting her hand next to Alison’s. Alison looked down at their hands, pink tingeing her cheeks, then she leaned forward, her hand on Emily’s shoulder, Noses close enough to touch. Alison looked at Emily quickly, to make sure it was okay, and when she nodded, Alison pressed her lips to Emily’s, and all the nerves in their brains quieted. They lost themselves in each other, Emily’s arms around Alison’s neck, Alison’s hand trailing up Emily’s spine, and when they pulled apart, they couldn’t help themselves, and they laughed.   
“You make me really horny?” Emily giggled, and Alison went red. “I found all the pick-up lines from a website. I… didn’t know how else to get your attention.”  
Emily smiled and pressed another kiss to Alison’s lips, wanting to pull her closer and closer, this didn’t feel like enough. Alison sighed a little as Emily pulled away, disappointed.   
“I kinda… wanna take this slow,” Emily explained, and Alison nodded, threading her fingers through Emily’s long, dark hair.   
“Okay,” she replied, and the two smiled at each other, feeling impossibly happy and complete.


End file.
